The Voice
by TrisEverdeenOfIllea
Summary: What happens when Tris tries out for the voice and makes it. What happens when the not so single singer finds her boyfriend cheating. Can a certain blue eyed judge help with that? FOURTRIS. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and the idea. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

The voice  
>I can't believe I'm here. My stomach fills with those stupid butterflies every time I'm about to sing. But this time it's different this time I have a reason to be nervous. I'm here at the voice about to preform in front of my four(hehe) favorite artists Christina Aguilera, Blake Shelton, Cee Lo Green, and Four. And I'm also singing one of Christina's songs, Ain't no other man, because it reminds me of my boyfriend Peter.(AN: He won't be for long) I take a shuddering breath and step on stage. The music starts and Christina pumps her fist in the air in recognition. I smile and sing the first note all 3 turn around except Christina, I am momentarily stung then I realize she is waiting for that one note.<br>(AN: This is a fan fiction so they sing the whole song in this)

I could feel it from the start,  
>Couldn't stand to be apart.<br>Something about you caught my eye,  
>Something moved me deep inside!<br>Don't know what you did boy but  
>You had it and I've been hooked ever since.<br>I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
>I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.<br>Every time I see you everything starts making sense.

Just do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

Just do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
>Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!<br>What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
>You're the light that I needed.<br>You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
>So keep on givin' it up!<p>

Christina then turns around and I can't stop the smile for creeping on to my face

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
>And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.<br>Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!<br>Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
>Ain't no other man but you!<p>

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
>Talk me down from every ledge<br>Give me strength, boy you're the best  
>You're the only one who's ever passed every test<p>

Everyone including the judges gives me a standing ovation

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
>You got soul, you got class.<br>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -<br>Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<p>

Blake starts off with a ,"Girl where did you come from." "Chicago," I reply. "Which faction," Four asks. I am momentarily star struck by his good looks but pull my eyes away. "Well I was Abnegation but I transferred to Dauntless," I answered. "Damn, we got a rebel on our hands," says Cee Lo. I blush a little and look down. Then Christina says, "Girl I think you sang that better than me." The crowd cheers in agreement. "Well I think it's obvious that we all want you on our team so let's go down the line and you can pick which one you want," says Blake. I nod in response. "I only have 3 reasons you should pick me," he said. Then he pulls out his 3 trophies from winning in the previous years while the rest of the judges boo him and I laugh. "Also I would like to point out Christina turned last-" "Hey now I was waiting for that one part of the song and she got it so yeah," she says.

"But honey you have got the voice you are the reason I do this show." I smiling so wide I'm surprised that it doesn't hurt. Cee Lo says, "I think you would be a great asset to my team would help me win this year!" I don't think that I am going to pick him because he is only about winning and not improving my voice. (AN: Just so you know I love Cee Lo but she has to eliminate them some how) "You are the package deal you are beautiful, you can sing, you're modest, and you're brave. Please be on my team," says Four. I blush and say, "Aw stop you're making me blush." The crowd laughs in response, "So who is going to be," asks Blake. "Um I choose...Christina," I exclaim. She jumps out of her seat runs up and hugs me. "This is going to be awesome," she says. As I walk off I notice Christina jumping up and down and the rest of them pouting. Especially Four.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four's POV**

**(AN: Christina Aguilera is the judge and Christina from divergent will show up later.)**

As the next person is coming on I see all the boys whooping so it must be a girl. The beginning notes play and I recognize it as "Ain't no other man" and Christina pumps her fist in the air. This girl must be pretty brave if she is singing a judges song. When she hits that first chord my hand flies to the button and when I turn around I see that they all turned except Christina. I then look up at the stage and find the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has waist length blond hair with beach waves, striking blue-gray eyes, and has the perfect voice. She is wearing a black dress with black and white converse. When she gets to the part about not giving it up Christina turns around and the girl smiles so wide I wonder if her face hurts. When she is finished everyone, including us, give her a standing ovation.

Blake starts by saying what we are all thinking, "Girl where did you come from." "Chicago," she replies. "Which faction," I ask. She takes a moment to answer and says, "Well I was Abnegation but I transferred to Dauntless." "Damn, we got a rebel on our hands," says Cee Lo. I nod my head in agreement and she blushes a little and looks down. Then Christina says, "Girl I think you sang that better than me." The crowd cheers in agreement.

"Well I think it's obvious that we all want you on our team so let's go down the line and you can pick which one you want," says Blake. She nods. "I only have 3 reasons you should pick me," he said. Then he pulls out his 3 trophies from winning in the previous years while us three boo him and she laughs. "Also I would like to point out Christina turned last-" "Hey now I was waiting for that one part of the song and she got it so yeah," she says.

"But honey you have got the voice you are the reason I do this show."

She gets that smile on her face again and I can't help but feel proud for some unknown reason.

Cee Lo says, "I think you would be a great asset to my team would help me win this year!" Her smiles decreases slightly but I think I'm the only one to notice.

"You are the package deal you are beautiful, you can sing, you're modest, and you're brave. Please be on my team," I say with desperation.

She blushes and says, "Aw stop you're making me blush." The crowd laughs in response, "So who is going to be," asks Blake.

"Um I choose...Christina," She exclaims. Christina jumps out of her seat runs up to hug her. I slouch in my seat and pout like a 4 year old (AN: hehe). As she walks off I Christina jumping up and down and the other judges pouting like me.

**Hey guys so I wanted to gave Four's thoughts on first seeing so this is kind of a filler. I have decided to update once a week. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Voice Chapter 3**

**Tris' POV**

I can't stop smiling even though my face hurts I don't care I just made it on The Voice! When I walk into the viewing room I see my best friend, Christina** (AN: She will** **be called Chris from now on)**, and my boyfriend, Peter, looking at me with pride. Christina starts jumping up and down while squealing then asks, "I thought you were going to pick Four what happened?" At that moment Peter gets shot by a sniper and I realize love Four and run to him.

The End

**Wow that was short lived…JUST KIDDING **

**Here is the real chapter.**

**Tris' POV**

I can't stop smiling even though my face hurts I don't care I just made it on The Voice! When I walk into the viewing room I see my best friend, Christina** (AN: She will** **be called Chris from now on)**, and my boyfriend, Peter, looking at me with pride. Christina starts jumping up and down while squealing then asks, "I thought you were going to pick Four what happened?"

"Christina but up a good argument," I say.

As soon as I say that Four and Christina walk in. I see Four give a slide glance to Peter and an emotion fills his eyes; jealousy?

I stare at his features for a moment. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower one. His hair is slightly long and falls in his eyes, and his eyes are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen.

Wait what?! _I have a boyfriend and we love each other. _I say trying to convince myself.

"We just wanted to tell you congratulations and that you have a great voice isn't that right Four," Christina asks Four while nudging him. I only then realize that he was staring at me. I slightly register Peter glaring at him but choose to ignore it and on my right I see Christina having a Fan Girl attack. I slightly elbow her in the ribs and she says,

"Hi I'm a big fan of both of you thank you so much for turning around."

"Oh, no problem we would be stupid not to your voice is a ten**(AN: hehe)**," Four says speaking for the first time.

Peter turns to me and kisses me forcefully as if he were claiming territory. I don't like it one bit, "Got to go babe see you later."

After he exits we stand in an awkward silence which I break by saying, "Well thanks again, but we got to go, bye."

They both smile and walk out. When I turn to Chris she has a grim face on.

"What's up?"

"I have to tell you something but you're not going to like it."

"Okay..." I say unsure.

"Peter is cheating on you."

**Four's POV**

As we leave the viewing room Christina smirks at me and says in a sing-song voice, "Somebody has a crush." "I don't know what you're talking about," I say so pathetically not even I believe it. By now we are in our chairs waiting for the next contestant. I recognize the song as _Listen by Beyoncé._

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<br>Listen to the sound from deep within  
>It's only beginning<br>To find release_

_Oh,_  
><em>The time has come<em>  
><em>For my dreams to be heard<em>  
><em>They will not be pushed aside and turned<em>  
><em>Into your own<em>  
><em>All cause you won't<em>  
><em>Listen...<em>

_Listen,_

We all turn around except for Blake because he is looking for more of a country voice.

_I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried  
>To say what's on my mind<br>You should have known  
>Oh<br>Now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I gotta find my own._

_You should have listened_  
><em>There is someone here inside<em>  
><em>Someone I thought had died<em>  
><em>So long ago<em>

_Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard_  
><em>They will not be pushed aside or worked<em>  
><em>Into your own<em>  
><em>All cause you won't<em>  
><em>Listen...<em>

_Listen,_

Now Blake turns around.

_I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried  
>To say what's on my mind<br>You should have known  
>Oh,<br>Now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I gotta find my own._

We all stare at her in amazement as she finishes up the last measures of the song.

Turns out her name is Katrina and she is from Tennessee. After some arguing with the other judges Christina gets picked again. I need to step up my game.

**Question I am having Tris sing about him cheating. I was thinking "How you love me now" by Hey Monday.**

**Thanks for reading so much. Oh yeah and I got 646 views FOURTRIS it's a sign.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(- great number right there)

Tris POV

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaim.

She lowers her gaze to the floor and mumbles, "When I was at the mall I saw him kissing another girl, and when I walked around them I saw it was Lauren," that was his girlfriend from high school, "here," she hands me her phone with a pic of them kissing.

Anger bubbles up inside me and I will myself to calm down. I hand her back the phone and she looks at me carefully as if I might explode at any moment.

"Are you okay," she asks. "Yeah but he is going to pay," suddenly the perfect idea pops into my mind," I'll be right back." She yells back about not doing anything I'll regret.

I start running out to the parking lot and I when I see him I shout, "Peter!"

I need to pretend everything is alright to make the plan work.

He turns around and smiles but looks a little guilty I guess he was texting her.

When I catch up to him and say, "I wanted to make sure your coming to the mini performance." (AN: I am adding this in to fit the story.)

We then pull back and say our final goodbyes and as I am walking back into the building I run into a wall. I look up to see Four; his expression softening when he sees me. I blush and stutter out an apology while he just smirks. "It's okay Tris what are you doing out here shouldn't you be celebrating with your boyfriend," he adds the last part bitterly.

"Ex," I reply immediately. He looks at me quizzically and I repeat, "ex-boyfriend he just doesn't know yet." I smirk and walk away. He didn't follow me to ask questions so I turn around to look at him. His stands there mouth agape and I chuckle at his foolish expression.

I get back to Chris and fill her in on my plan. When I have calmed down enough I walk to the room I will be staying in for the duration of the show. I look four room number Six(AN: I had to) and upon finding it I slide the room key into the slot and enter. My room has 3 black walls and one purple that has black and red splatter paint on it, a queen size bed, flat screen TV, full bath, and a kitchen. Basically a small apartment. When I settle in I decide to go see if I can find Christina to ask permission for my plan. I see her in a room sipping on a coffee whilst scrolling through her phone. _Here goes nothing _I think as a pull the doors open.

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story please review, and check out my other story The Apple Store Guy.**

**QOTD: What song should Tris sing to symbolize Peter cheating? I was thinking How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything out of Divergent or Patrick Stump.**

**Christina's POV **

Everyone has just been given a break so I am leaning against the counter in the break room sipping on my drink and scrolling through Twitter. I look up at the sound of the door closing and see the girl with the amazing voice. She has a shy yet hopeful look in her eye that makes me wonder what's going through her mind.

She tentatively tells me her plan and how her boyfriend cheated on her and she wanted to get revenge. While she is telling me my smirks grows and I start to see why Four has taken an interest in her; even if he won't admit it.

"Well I'll tell you what when the guest adviser comes to help, which is in two days, we will run it by her and she will pick the perfect song," I say.

She lights up and asks, "Who is it." I am about to tell her it's a secret when Four comes in.

"Hey they need us back now…" he trails off when he sees Tris and I smirk at him. He starts to stutter and blushes wait…_blushes?! _Then just shakes his head and closes the door. I am standing there with my jaw slack from the once in a blue moon phenomenon that I witnessed (okay a bit of an exaggeration but for as long as I have known he has never showed interest in another girl.) Trish turns toward me with a confused expression on her face; she must really be oblivious to what she looks like.

"Okay well we better get back and you can meet her in two days," I say and wave goodbye.

When I am walking down the hall I see Four up ahead and run to catch up.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again you like her, and a little observation I have picked up on is you're terrible at hiding it," I say to him.

He hangs his head low accepting defeating. "Fine I think she is interesting," he sighs leaving it at that. I decide to be nice and leave it at that.

**_time skip_**

**Fours' POV**

Am I really that obvious? Maybe it's just obvious to Christina. Yeah she's pretty good with that stuff so-

"Hey Four," I here some one yell. I spin around keeping my Four mask on until I realize it's Blake. I give a slight smile and he says, "What's with the face? Oh right you're thinking about that girl Tris."

I must have a bewildered expression on because he adds, "I wish she was on my team too but we van always steal her in the battles." That thought hadn't even crossed my mind and I suddenly have a warm feeling coarse through me; weird. "Right I guess we will have to wait," I say trying to sound like I don't care to much, "well I better get going ad check on my guest star." That part wasn't a total lie I do have to go check to make sure Patrick Stump(lead singer of Fall Out Boy) is going to be here. But all the while as hard as I try I can't seem to get the little blond with the big voice out of my mind.

**Thank you so much for reading my story. Please check out my other story and review. You guys are amazing!**

**-K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Meghan Trainor or any of the songs mentioned in this story. But I do own Kat.**

**Tris' POV**

***2 days later* (arrival of guest stars)**

Today the guest stars center and I am so excited to get my plan going. And over the past 2 days I have gotten to know some of the other contestants on Christina's team.

But the two that stuck out to me were Al and Katrina (who prefers Kat).

We hit it off really well. Turns out we like some of the same bands and Kat and I love Pretty Little Liars **(AN: Sorry I had to I love that show don't give away anything just finished season 4 although I know about Mona. Thanks a lot Anna you know who you are.)** And right now I am heading to meet them before we meet with Christina.

As I am walking down a hallway I am pulled into a room and a hand covers my mouth while I scream. The lights are flipped on and I see Al.

"What the hell?"

"Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you I just have to tell you something in private," he says in a rushed tone. I nod and he continues, "I have never told anybody this but I feel like I can trust you and you won't judge-"

"Al," I cut him off, "get to the point."

"Right I'm...gay."

My face stays the same because I had expected as much. "You're not surprised," he asks in disbelief.

I shake my head and say, "No because yesterday when Kat said that that guy on Blake's team was cute I saw you nod you're head and you have great fashion sense."

"Thank you I try. Now please don't let anybody know you're the only person I have told. Okay?"

"Okay," I say **(AN: TFIOS moment)**

"We better get going so we won't be late."

We walk into a waiting room where some of our other team mates have showed up. We sit next to Kat and talk about random stuff until Christina walks out and announces,

"In a minute we will be taking you in one by one into this sound proof room where you will meet my guest star, and we will discuss your song choice. Now my guest star has seen the videos of all of you singing so she knows what to expect. Okay first up Tris."

All eyes turn to me causing me to blush. I stand and stride over to Christina and enter the door. The biggest smile stretches across my face when I see Meghan Trainor sitting there.

When I shake her hand I tell her, "Hi it's a pleasure to meet you I'm a big fan."

"Well I should say the same after seeing that performance that was amazing."

I am speechless. I can't believe one of my favorite singers said that.

"So I understand you have something you want to run by me?" She asks.

"Okay so here's what happened. My best friend caught my now ex-boyfriend cheating on me so I wanted to have a little bit of revenge."

"I'm listening," she says leaning forward in her chair.

"I wanted to sing a song about cheating and then announce that we are over in front of everyone."

"I like the way you think so what song are you going to sing?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you do you have any suggestions?" I ask.

"How about my song _Lips Are Movin',"_ she says.

I think about it and say, "Eh I would but I didn't catch him cheating my friend told me."

"How about _Take a Bow?" _Christina chimes in.

"That's perfect!" I exclaim.

"Alright you listen to it tonight I'll get the sheet music and we will practice tomorrow," Christina says.

I nod and go out the back door and head to my room. He is so going to regret this.

**Thank you all so much for reading and giving me song suggestions. I did consider and listen to all of them but I thought Take a Bow really works. Please review and check out my other story The Apple Store Guy. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hey Uriah can you do the disclaimer?**

**Uriah: Yay you pansycakes TrisEverdeenOfIllea doesn't own anything except her OC.**

****HEY GUYS APPLE STORE GUY WILL POSTED TOMORROW!****

**Okay now on with the story.**

Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

I am on my bed with my beats listening to _Take A Bow_ trying to make it my own so I'm not copying.

**_time skip_**

I must have dosed off because when I wake up the song is still playing on repeat. The clock says 4:06am it's a little earlier than I usually wake up but I might as well go to the gym. I put on my lime green sports bra, black razor back, and my sport shorts. Grabbing a Gatorade I find the gym and see I'm the only one here.

I start on the treadmill and set the speed to 6. I continue this and I hear the door open. I think nothing of it until I someone clears their throat. I look to my right and see Four. My stepping falters and I almost fall but I catch myself.

I press the stop button with a great force and hop off. He smirks at me and I will the blush not to creep onto my cheeks (but I'm pretty sure I fail). His smirk grows.

"What are you doing here?" I manage to get out.

"I like to come here when I can," he says I nod in agreement.

"Oh I have been meaning to ask you what did you mean when I asked about your bo-Ex-boyfriend."

"You'll see tomorrow night." I grab my Gatorade and music then walk to the door. When I get there I turn around to see him shirtless lifting weights. My mouth drops and I stare for a few seconds then decide to leave before he sees me. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I think about him shirtless again.

**_time skip_ **

I just got back from my session with Christina and am lying in bed. And for the first since I found out he was cheating I allow myself to cry. Even though he cheated I still remember the times we had fun together and truly were in love. But I will never get back together with him.

**HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW INSURGENT TRAILER I AM SO DISAPPOINTED. IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK. But I will not blame Theo and Shai. They are to awesome. Again thank you for reading and let me vent. Please check out my other story The Apple Store Guy.**

**-K**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I'm two days late Saturday I came home from a sleep over then had to go to a relatives house and yesterday my computer crashed so I had to rewrite most of the story. So again I apologize please review.**

**Tris' POV**

"Okay so my group always goes last and you're sixth on the list," **(AN: See what I did there) **says Christina.

I nod and feel the butterflies again. We are backstage waiting for the taping of the show to start. I nod and look at the floor. "Hey," she says, "you'll do great just make him regret ever cheating on you." I smile and nod in agreement. She leaves and few seconds later Four pops in.

He seems a little startled and says, "Hey have you seen Christina the director is looking for her."

"Yeah just left that way," I say pointing to the doors behind me. He nods and starts to walk to the door but stops in front of me and asks, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," I said.

He nods and his face breaks out into a grin.

He walks toward me and thinks for a moment before a huge grin takes over his face.

"Here where this," he says while handing me a bracelet with a music note on it, "it's my good luck charm I wear it during every show."

"No I can't take that."

"Trust me it's okay take it."

I nod reluctantly and stick out my arm for him. I shiver when his fingers graze my wrist. When he is done I say thank you.

"No problem well I better go and get Christina."

Before I can say anything he is gone. I can't keep the smile off my face even when I go meet up with my stylist Tori. I tell her to go light on the make-up and I want to wear something to show Peter I don't care.

She nods and says, "I have the perfect outfit."

**_time skip_ **

Tori put me in light wash high rise jeans, black pumps with a bow on the front, and a black short sleeve peplum top. And only gave me some mascara and eyeliner. I turn around and give her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much it's perfect."

"Great now go make him sorry."

_**time skip_ **

Now the butterflies are on overdrive. There are a lot of great singers here. I find myself clutching at Four's necklace trying to calm myself. Surprisingly it works.

After what feels like forever a PA comes in and tells me I'm up next. I shakily walk behind her until I'm back stage. When I see a girl named Gianna walk off stage they tell me to go ahead. I see Peter immediately just to the left of the judges and continue to stare at him while the song starts.

_Take a Bow by Rihanna _

_Oh, how about a round of applause, yeah_  
><em> A standing ovation<em>  
><em> Oh, yeah<em>  
><em> Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_ You look so dumb right now_  
><em> Standing outside my house<em>  
><em> Trying to apologize<em>  
><em> You're so ugly when you cry<em>  
><em> Please, just cut it out<em>

_ Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
><em> Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<em>  
><em> But you put on quite a show<em>  
><em> Really had me going<em>  
><em> But now it's time to go<em>  
><em> Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em> That was quite a show<em>  
><em> Very entertaining<em>  
><em> But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em> Go on and take a bow<em>

_ Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_  
><em> You better hurry up<em>  
><em> Before the sprinklers come on (come on)<em>  
><em> Talking' bout'<em>  
><em> Girl, I love you, you're the one<em>  
><em> This just looks like a re-run<em>  
><em> Please, what else is on (on)<em>

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
><em> Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<em>  
><em> But you put on quite a show<em>  
><em> Really had me going<em>  
><em> But now it's time to go<em>  
><em> Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em> That was quite a show<em>  
><em> Very entertaining<em>  
><em> But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em> Go on and take a bow<em>

_ Oh, and the award for_  
><em> The best lie goes to you (goes to you)<em>  
><em> For making me believe (that you)<em>  
><em> That you could be faithful to me<em>  
><em> Let's hear your speech, oh<em>

_ How about a round of applause_  
><em> A standing ovation<em>

_ But you put on quite a show_  
><em> Really had me going<em>  
><em> Now it's time to go<em>  
><em> Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em> That was quite a show<em>  
><em> Very entertaining<em>  
><em> But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em> Go on and take a bow<em>  
><em> But it's over now <em>

"Well-" says Four.

"Hey Four can you hold on one second, thanks," I turn to Peter, "hey Peter I know you cheated on me and we're over."

I turn back to the judges and say, "Okay go ahead." Then the crowd erupts in cheers And everyone gives me a standing ovation including the judges.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth except my OC and I own nobody who appears except Kat.**

**Four's POV (THE ASG WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW) **

I have so many emotions going on right now. Angry at Peter for cheating on such a wonderful girl like Tris, happy that he got what he deserved, and hopeful that her and I could have a chance. I quickly push away that last thought because this is not the time nor place.

When everyone else is calm we all sit down.

"Well I think he learned his lesson," says Blake. She gives a shy smile and replies, "I can only hope." She receives a few chuckles from the audience.

"Well I think you sang that with such emotion. That is what really sold me on this. And I look forward to working with you tomorrow," says Christina. Tris grims from ear to ear and when she walks off Al walks on. I have been noticing him and Tris hanging out together a lot. He is wearing a very nice suit with a bow tie.

"Hey Al so what are you going to sing today?" Christina asks.

"I am going to sing _Firework by Katy Perry_," he says.

That's an odd choice but I guess he has his reasons.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
>Screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

"That was very good Al I really felt the energy and the emotion," says Christina.

"Yeah, tell me what was your inspiration to sing this song," asks Blake.

He pauses and I see fear flash across his face but he quickly covers it. He takes a deep breath and says, "Well when I was younger I was often bullied."

Something tells me he isn't telling the whole truth.

"Well those people who bullied you are at home right now watching you on TV," I say. If I ever want any chance with Tris I need to be nice to her friends.

_time skip_

After the performances are done I head back to my room only to run into Tris.

"Oh hey I was hoping to run into you," she says, "here you go." She hands me my bracelet back.

Of course she only was looking for me to return the bracelet. "You can keep it," I say. I flash a smile at her walk back to my room before she can protest.

**Hey guys sorry I'm a day late; last night I thought it was Friday and I had one more day and then I realized it was Saturday so sorry.**

**Please review I love reading them. **

**-K **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth except my OC and the idea. **

**Tris' POV**

I smile at the thought of keeping his bracelet. When I get back to my room I put on my T-shirt that says "That's so Fetch" and he pair of short shorts. As soon as my head hits the pillow there is a knock at the door. I groan and swing the door open glaring at the person behind it only to be met with no one.

I look to the right and see no one and am about to turn the other way when a small covers my mouth while two other hands grab my arms. They put a blindfold on me and I continue to thrash.

"Keep her still," a voice snaps. I recognize him immediately. Peter.

I bite down hard on the guy's hand and taste blood. He yelps while pulling his hand away and I take the opportunity to scream.

"Help!"

Someone slaps me across the face, probably Peter, and the hand covers my mouth again.

I need to focus. If I don't then I won't be able to escape.

Okay one hand is covering my face, two are holding my arms, and Peter is walking in front.

Three people. Three. I can't fight of three people.

They slightly lift me up and through the small opening at he bottom of he blindfold I see we are going up stairs. With each step I feel the coolness of metal on my bare feet and still feel it when we reach the top.

_Where are we? _I think.

As we walk I notice they are only holding on to one of my arms. I smirk and elbow the guy behind me in the gut and rip the blindfold off. I turn to run only to be stopped by a railing. I take in my surroundings and see we are on the catwalk above the stage.

I slowly turn around and see Peter and two of his friends, Eric and Drew, who have now cornered me. I scream for help again and Peter punches me forcefully in the stomach. I crumble to the ground with my back against the railing. They kick me every where and I curl into the fetal position to protect myself.

One of them manages to kick me in the head leaving black stops clouding my vision. Eric lifts me up against the railing to where he is the only thing keeping me from falling.

"You shouldn't have done what you did. We are over when I say we're over," Peter says, " and I cheated on you because you never gave me what I wanted. But nothing is stopping me now."

My eyes widen. He tells Eric to move aside and replaces Eric. He starts to trail his hand up my shirt when I scream at the top of my lungs. He punches me in the face.

Then the stage door opens and he pulls me back up on the catwalk and covers my mouth again. I see my unknown savior standing on the stage looking around.

I know my screams will only be muffled so I try something else. On the ground to my left I see a bottle of cleaning solution. I jut my foot out and knock it onto the stage. The person looks up and I see his dark blue eyes. Four.

He looks up and sees us. Worry takes over his face and he races up the steps. Eric and Drew run away but Peter was to busy throwing me to the ground and kicking me to notice Four. Finally the blows stop and I hear Peter groaning and see a blurry Four punching him.

My vision is about go completely black. I manage to croak out, "Four."

He rushes over and lifts me up; cradling me in his arms.

"Thank you," I whisper before blacking out.

**Hey so...I would have posted sooner. I was going to post it Sunday then I had to go places then I was going to post earlier then it erased the whole story so I had to start over(I cried a little). But as always thanks for reading.**

**-K **


	11. Chapter 11

**Four's POV**

I drag my hand down my face in exhaustion. I had to have a meeting with the producers, Christina, Blake, and Cee Lo to decide what song we are singing for the live, final performance. We have yet to choose a song.

I am now walking back to my room so I can finally go to sleep.

I am scrolling through my phone when I hear a faint yell. So faint I'm not sure I even heard it. I begin to walk in that direction of the sound. As I am passing the stage door I hear a blood curdling scream. I quickly open the door and step out on stage. I look around and can't find anyone. I am about to give up when I hear a _thud _behind me. I spin around and look up at the catwalk and see a girl with struggling with some one.

As I run up the steps I realize that girl was Tris. How dare they hurt some one like Tris.

When I reach them I see two figures running away and one kicking and screaming at Tris.

Three. Three guys against her. My blood is boiling and I pull the guy off of her and see that it is her ex-boyfriend. Paul? Patrick? Peter!

I bring my fist back repeatedly against his face, stomach, and chest. Until I hear a her whisper,

"Four."

I rush over to her crumpled mass and carefully pick her up bridal style.

She looks up at me, eyes clouded, and says, "Thank you." She than passes out her body going limp in my arms.

I speed up and finally get to my room. I lift up my left knee to take the place of my left arm while still holding her shoulders up with my right. I grab my key card from my back pocket and open the door.

I walk in and place her on my bed. I check my freezer from any ice packs but can't find any. I know the break room has some. I really don't want to leave her alone in case she wakes up not knowing where she is.

I race out the door, making sure I have the key, and run to the break room.

* * *

><p>I open the door and breath a sigh of relief when I see she is still asleep. I place the ice packs in the freezer and go to bathroom to get the blood of my hands.<p>

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to the words "Fear God Alone" and feeling like I got hit by a train. The sound of running water fills my ears.

_Where am I?_

I slowly turn my head to the left and see a room about the size of mine but with different furniture.

_What happened? How did I get here?_

Then it all comes flooding back to me. Being kidnapped by Peter and being saved. By Four.

Speaking of which where is he? I look in the direction of the sound and see him.

**Hey guys I know that I cut it off at one of the best scenes but I want a whole chapter for it. Thanks again for all of the support!**

**-K**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recently on The Voice:**

_What happened? How did I get here?_

Then it all comes flooding back to me. Being kidnapped by Peter and being saved. By Four.

Speaking of which where is he? I look in the direction of the sound and see him.

**Four's POV**

_I go back to get Peter so I can put him in the infirmary. When I get there I roughly pick him up and start to drag him. _

_He looks up at me through heavy eyes and mumbles, "I knew you liked her from the moment I met you. The way you looked at her."_

_"Why did you do this," I ask him._

_He chuckles and says, "She wouldn't give what I wanted." _

_I stare at him confused. I see that we have reached the infirmary check him in._

After awhile of staring intently at the blood turning the water a light pink I shut off the water.

I wipe my hands on a towel and decide to go put the ice packs on her.

Closing the door to the freezer I turn around and am meet with her piercing eyes.

My breath catches when I see the amount of innocence and pain swimming in her eyes.

I quicken my pace and until I'm standing over her.

She stares at me.

"Your hands," she croaks concern lacing her voice.

Classic Tris always being selfless even when she was just attacked.

I shake my head and say, "My hands are none of your concern."

She raises her hand like she is going to touch my face but stops. Then a second later she decides against it. I feel a spark ignite where her fingers are and have to close my eyes to compose myself.

"Tris," I say speaking against her fingers, "I'm alright."

She drops her hand and I feel cold.

"What were you doing there."

"I was coming back from a meeting when I heard a scream."

"What did you do to them," she asks. Her voice is hoarse.

"Well the other two ran away but I deposited Peter in the infirmary about 15 minutes ago."

"Is he in bad shape?"

"He'll live," I say then I add bitterly, "In what condition, I can't say."

She grips my arm and stares into my eyes. And I know she is thanking me.

I tear my eyes away and walk over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of water. I go back to her and help her sit up.

She groans a little but I can tell she is holding back the pain.

"You can let yourself be in pain it's just me here." With that she lets a few tears stream down her face.

I gently place my hand on the side of her face and wipe the tears away.

When she looks into my eyes I will myself not to show pity (not that I had any before) because that is one of the things I hate most.

"I could report this." I say even though I know she won't want me to.

She shakes her head just as expected and says, "No, I don't want them to think I'm scared."

I absent mindedly continue to run my thumb along her cheekbone.

"Who were the other two guys?"

She gives me a side glance and mumbles something.

"Tris, I can't hear you."

She takes a deep breath and says, "Drew Thompson and Eric Matthews."

That name sounds really familiar. Then it clicks. That Drew guy is on Cee Lo's team.

"I don't want to tell but you do know Drew is on Cee Lo's team?" I ask hesitantly.

She jerks her head up and her eyes flash with pain. "What?" She squeaks.

"I hate to say this but you it's better to be safe than right, do you understand." The words taste like poison and I struggle to say them.

She glares at the quilt and says, "I don't think you _get _it. They _touched _me." **(AN: I am changing it to what they did to her in the book. But Al is still her BFF.)**

I feel every muscle in my body tighten and have a the strong urge to punch each of them repeatedly.

"They touched you?" My voice is tight and my fists clench.

She blushes and says, "Not in the way your thinking but almost."

I relax a little but am still pretty angry.

The tears start again and I sit up on the bed and hold her close to me with her head resting on my chest.

Never in my 25 years have I ever felt so complete than I have in this moment. I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes I look down at her and see she has fallen asleep. I carefully pull away from her slowly lay her down on the bed.<p>

I go to the closet and grab and extra pillow and blanket and set up and makeshift bed downstairs.

As I stare at the ceiling trying to fall asleep I realize something.

All I want for Tris is to be able to take away her pain and give her everything.

And in that moment I know what song we are going sing at the next performance.

**Okay guys so this is a bit longer than usual I hoped you liked it. I don't know what it is but I loved his chapter. Probably because of all the fluff :) So I have decided to change my update date. *gasp* From now on I am updating on Sundays. Because this way I have all day Saturday to make it perfect. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I GOT 11,582 VIEWS! I love you guys thanks again.**

**-K**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC all rights go to everyone else.**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to see Four sleeping on the ground. As he starts to wake up I pretend to go back to sleep.

I squint one eye open and blush when I see him stretching as well as shirtless.

Even though it takes most of my will power to look away from his contracting muscles I do because I see him turning around.

**Four's POV**

I wake up to an ache in my back and trying figure out why I'm on the floor. I stand up to stretch and see Tris asleep on my bed.

I decide to take a shower seeing as I haven't taken one since yesterday.

* * *

><p>I step out of the shower and grab two towels wrapping one around my waist and using the other to dry my hair.<p>

I realize I forgot to bring in a change of clothes.

_Crap._

I walk out of the bathroom hoping that Tris is still asleep.

But with my luck she is awake.

She looks over at me with wide eyes and a blush rising on her cheeks, and I feel my face having the same reaction.

To get the attention off of me I say, "You can have the bathroom. Towels are on the shelf."

She blushes and walks to the bathroom with her head down.

Because I didn't hear the door close I turn around and see her staring at me. She blushes again and ducks into the bathroom.

I shake my head chuckling slightly and continue to get dressed.

When I'm done I decide to go to the cafeteria get breakfast for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris' POV<strong>

Since I don't have a change of clothes I get dressed in my pajamas from last night.

I walk out of the bathroom and over to the mirror.

It is only now that I see the damage that is done.

My right eye is slightly puffy and has black and blue discoloration.

The left side of my jaw has a faint bruise which should go away in a few days.

I look down at my shirt and see it is ripped in certain places.

I slowly lift up my shirt, already feeling the aching in my muscles from the small movement, and look at my stomach.

Bruises of all colors are spread across my flat stomach. Some of them aren't so bad and are already beginning to heal. It almost looks like a work of art with the arrays of blacks, blues, yellows, and greens.

I slightly turn to the side and see a massive bruise.

I take two fingers gently poke the center of the bruise and grimace.

"Wow that looks really bad."

I spin around and see Four standing in the doorway holding two muffins.

He walks over and places the muffins on the dresser.

"How are you feeling," he asks concern dripping from his voice.

"I've been better," I chuckle bitterly.

**I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON. Sorry guys this chapter sucks. I promise next week will be so much better!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

**Four's POV**

I grab two chocolate chip muffins from the cafeteria and I begin my journey back to my room.

When I get there I open the door and see her standing in front of my floor length mirror with her shirt bunched up just below her bra.

My blood boils when I see a large bruise covering her whole side.

She takes two fingers and pokes the center of the bruise and winces.

"Wow that looks really bad," I say.

She spins around and drops her shirt.

I swiftly walk over to her and set the muffins on the dresser and ask her,

"How are you feeling." _Wow Tobias that's the best you can do. You know how she is feeling. She was just attacked._

"I've been better," she says sarcastically. Her voice is hoarse.

I have the over whelming feeling to touch her so I do.

I reach my hand out and lightly place it over bruise. Her eyes widen and I ask quietly,

"And your side?"

"Only hurts when I breathe."

I smile and say, "Not much we can do about that."

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing."

As true as that may be I try to lighten the mood by saying,

"Well I would only go if there was cake."

She laughs then winces and covers her hand to steady her rib cage and it's only now that I realize my hand is still on her waist.

I slowly pull back because if don't pull back now I now I never will.

She seems disappointed but changes the subject and says,

"Well I better get going we have rehearsals today." Her voice is barely above a whisper. _Oh crap I think she's losing her voice._

"Hey try not to talk to much today it sounds like you're losing your voice.

She nods and leaves.

A few minutes after I close the door I get a phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris' POV<strong>

I make sure not speak unless spoken to listening to Four's warning.

I looked up online what is the best remedy for a lost voice and it said to drink plenty of water and to 'inhale steam'. **(AN: This is what I found on the internet)**

So I have been chugging water all day and and have taken 2 steam showers.

My voice feels a little bit better but I playing it safe until stage 2.

* * *

><p>"Okay for the next performance you and Kat are doing a duet to the song <em>Tell Him <em>By Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand," says Christina.

I suddenly become worried that I won't be able to hit the high note at the very end.

We, as in all four judges and Kat and I and all of the guest judges, are together discussing who is singing what.

I am trying really hard not to freak out because Meghan Trainor, Patrick Stump, Ed Sheeran, Taylor Swift.

"But before we start, Tris, I have a surprise for you," says Christina, "this morning I got a call and there is a person here now who would like to see you."

My eyebrows draw together in confusion and I turn around to the sound of the door opening.

Standing there is Caleb in his military uniform holding a bouquet of flowers.

Tears well up on my eyes as I run up and jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist.

I hear clapping all around me but I'm not processing any of it.

My brother who I haven't seen in 7 months is here. We were always super close, and after both my parents died he was drafted by the military as an intelligence officer. Before he left he got me settled in as much as possible.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What? Can"t a big brother visit his little sister?"

"You're only 10 months older than me," I say dropping back down to the ground.

He looks behind me with wide eyes and asks,

"Is that...Are they...?"

I chuckle a little because he loves Fall Out Boy, Christina Aguilera, and Meghan Trainor.

I take him by the arm and pull him over there to introduce him.

**Hey guys so I actually made the deadline. Please review and thanks again for reading!**

**QOTD: What would you think if Caleb went out with Meghan Trainor or Christina Aguilera? Just a thought.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

**Previously on The Voice: **_I chuckle a little because he loves Fall Out Boy, Christina Aguilera, and Meghan Trainor._

_ I take him by the arm and pull him over there to introduce him._

**Hey, so in my last chapter I said she hadn't seen him in 7 months. To clear this up he came to visit and has been in the military for 4 years and left when he was 19. Tris was 19 as well.**

**Meghan's POV (AN: Switching it up a bit.)**

Ever since I got the call this morning that Tris' brother was coming I've been super excited.

I love it when veterans come home to surprise their family.

When Tris and Kat come in Christina tells them what they are singing.

Christina and I see a man standing behind the glass doors. He has dark brown hair, green eyes, and what has to be cutest dimples I ever seen, and judging by his uniform and the bouquet of flowers I'm guessing that's Caleb.

"But before we start, Tris, I have a surprise for you," says Christina, "this morning I got a call and there is a person here now who would like to see you."

Her eyebrows draw together and she turns around. When she sees Caleb she runs up and jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist.

We all start clapping. I see them talking and Tris drops down.

His eyes widen as he looks over to us. I feel a blush rise on my cheeks when he looks at me. _What is wrong with me we haven't said one word to each other._

Tris rolls her eyes and pulls him over to us.

**Caleb's POV**

I look behind Bea and see a girl I don't recognize **(AN: Kat)**, Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran, Patrick Stump, Christina Aguilera, Four, Cee Lo Green, Blake Shelton, and MEGHAN TRAINOR.

I am trying so hard not to freak out. I have been following her even before she got famous.

Bea sees my reaction and rolls her eyes. She grabs me by arm and pulls me over to them.

"Caleb calm own they're just people," she says.

Four stands up and says, "Hi nice to meet you," while shaking my hand. They all come up to me shaking my hand and thanking me for my service.

When I reach Patrick Stump I start freaking out a little. "Hi, big fan I love your album Save Rock and Roll," I say.

He smiles and says, "Thanks man. That means a lot. Oh and thank you for your service."

I smile really big and look at the last person. It's her.

Meghan Trainor. " Hi...um...wow...I can't believe I'm meeting you right now," I stutter.

Thankfully Bea jumps in and says, "He is a BIG fan he has been has been listening to you for awhile now."

I shoot a glare at her and glance back at Meghan to find her blushing.

"Well thank you I appreciate all of my fans."

We stand in an awkward silence for a few seconds until I remember my second surprise.

"Oh Bea, I almost forgot, guess what?"

"You met Kevin Bacon and had him eat bacon in front of you?" **(AN: This is on my Bucket List)**

"That would be awesome but this is better."

"What would could be better?"

"Well I have officially retired from the military."

She looks at me with wide eyes and says, "Wait so you don't have to leave again."

I shake my head, "I'd never leave you." She hugs me again.

"Well I really hate to go but I have to go check into my hotel," I say. I am beyond jet lagged.

"Okay but come back tomorrow so we can catch up."

"Okay I love you Bumble Bea," I say kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

**Okay so I hope Caghen (Caleb and Meghan ship) fluff, and the sibling love made up for my lateness. But I have a few words of advice- Start and finish your Science Fair Projects EARLY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Previously on The Voice:_**

_"Okay but come back tomorrow so we can catch up."_

_"Okay I love you Bumble Bea," I say kissing the top of her head._

_"I love you too."_

**Tris' POV**

I am beyond ecstatic.

Not only do I get to see Caleb, but he doesn't have to go back.

I turn back to Christina and mouth _thank you. _

She nods her head and we continue the discussion about the song.

* * *

><p>"So what have you been up to Bea?" Caleb asks.<p>

We are currently sitting in my room catching up.

"Well I broke up with Peter."

"Yeah I saw that colorful display on the news."

"What do you mean you saw it on the news."

"Bea you do realize that that little stunt you pulled is everywhere. People loved it."

I pull out my phone and realize that I haven't checked my social media since then.

My jaw drops when I see that I have gained about 1,500 followers.

"Wow I didn't know people liked me that much."

I look at our diminishing pile of candy and chips, "Hey I'm going to get some more food what do you want."

"Doritos, gummy worms, and some water please." He says giving me his puppy dog face.

"Fine but you are cut off after this."

"Why," he whines.

"Because you have already had a full bag."

"You had some too."

"Yeah I had a couple then you stole the bag and ate the rest."

He smiles sheepishly and I roll my eyes.

I put on some slip on shoes and chuckle at my appearance. I'm wearing a baggy T-shirt that used to be my dad's, and zebra print pants.

I play with the hem of my shirt. I start having flashbacks of my parents.

I sigh and grab my phone and head towards the break room.

About halfway there I feel a large hand clamp down on my right shoulder.

Out of instinct I twist around, wrap both my hands around their wrist, and pull them forward to knee them in the stomach.

The man slightly bends over and a small groan escapes his lips.

I gasp, releasing his wrist, when I see it's Four.

"I'm so sorry I didn't who you were and I panicked-" I say rushing.

He cuts me off saying, "It's okay Tris. Wow you really pack a punch."

"Thanks," I say a small blush creeping in.

"So what are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," I say.

"I just got back from the gym."

It is only now that I see his water bottle and a slight sweat covering him.

"Well if you must know I am getting more chips and candy for Caleb and I."

"I see," he trails off, "how is your voice?"

"It's much better thanks," we slip into a another silence.

"Well I better get going Caleb is going to wonder where I am."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444pagebreak666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I got back to the room and drop food on the bed.

"What took you so long?"

I slightly jump and say, "I ran into someone."

He brushes it off and says, "Movie marathon?"

I nod and we begin and see Caleb grab his chips.

**I'm so sorry guys today I am sick so that's the reason I'm updating. I feel really bad I just haven't had any time lately. Please review.**

**-K**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Tris' POV**

I told Caleb to go out today so I could practice for tonight.

My voice has gotten better but I am still going to play it safe and not sing until tonight.

I continue to say and write down the lyrics. (This is my way of memorizing)

**Timeskip**

I step into Tori's makeup station.

She instantly wraps her arms around me and says, "I heard what happened are you okay?"

She is squeezing me so tight I barely manage to choke out, "Can't breathe."

She releases me mumbling, "Sorry."

"I'm fine but I need you to cover up this bruise," I say pointing to the slightly faded bruise running a long my jaw, "it hasn't quite healed yet."

She reassures me and gets to work.

**Timeskip**

When she is done I can't even see the bruise and I am wearing a plain, black, v-neck dress with black ankle strap heels.

I turned to her with a huge smile and say, "Thank you so much."

"No problem how are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about I believe in you."

I hug her again then I hear the crackle over the speaker.

"Kat ans Tris you're on in 10 minutes."

I head over to the left wing and see Caleb and Meghan having a very animated conversation.

I decide to leave them alone and go talk to Kat before we have to part sides.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey I just want to say no matter what happens in this competition I still want us to be friends."

"Oh no this isn't going to turn into one cheesy movies where we end up turning on each other but make up in the end is it?"

"I think you have seen to many movies," she says.

I chuckle and she gets called over to her side.

A girl pulls me over to my side tells me to wait a moment before ushering me out on stage.

It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the blinding lights.

But when I do I hear cheers and the announcer saying my name.

When I step on stage and see Kat already standing on stage.

We smile at each other and Christina nods and we start.

I start off first.

**(AN: Regular=Tris Italics=Kat Together=Bold)**

I'm scared  
>So afraid to show I care<br>Will he think me weak  
>If I tremble when I speak<br>Oooh  
>What if<br>There's another one he's thinking of  
>Maybe he's in love<br>I'd feel like a fool  
>Life can be so cruel<br>I don't know what to do

Then Kat comes in

_I've been there_  
><em>With my heart out in my hand<em>  
><em>But what you must understand<em>  
><em>You can't let the chance<em>  
><em>To love him pass you by<em>

Then we sing together

**Tell him**  
><strong>Tell him that the sun and moon<strong>  
><strong>Rise in his eyes<strong>  
><strong>Reach out to him<strong>  
><strong>And whisper<strong>  
><strong>Tender words so soft and sweet<strong>  
><strong>Hold him close to feel his heart beat<strong>  
><strong>Love will be the gift you give yourself<strong>

_Touch him (Oooh)_  
><em>With the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it)<em>  
><em>Your love can't be denied<em>  
><em>The truth will set you free<em>  
><em>You'll have what's meant to be<em>  
><em>All in time you'll see<em>

Oooh  
>I love him <em>(Then show him)<em>  
>Of that much I can be sure <em>(Hold him close to you)<em>  
>I don't think I could endure<br>If I let him walk away  
>When I have so much to say<p>

**Tell him**  
><strong>Tell him that the sun and moon<strong>  
><strong>Rise in his eyes<strong>  
><strong>Reach out to him<strong>  
><strong>And whisper<strong>  
><strong>Tender words so soft and sweet<strong>  
><strong>Hold him close to feel his heart beat<strong>  
>Love will be the gift you give yourself<p>

When I try to hold the note out my voice cracks.

I can tell Christina and the rest of the judges heard.

Love is light that surely glows  
>In the hearts of those who know<br>It's a steady flame that grows

Crap. I guess my voice wasn't as healed as I thought.

_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_  
>Tonight love will assume its place<br>_This memory time cannot erase_  
><strong>Your faith will lead love where it has to go<strong>

**Tell him**  
><strong>Tell him that the sun and moon<strong>  
><strong>Rise in his eyes<strong>  
><strong>Reach out to him<strong>  
><strong>And whisper<strong>  
><strong>Whisper words so soft and sweet<strong>  
>Hold him close to feel his heart beat<br>Love will be the gift you give yourself

Oooh  
>Never let him go<p>

Thankfully I finished the rest of the song without messing up but I know this could be where I go home.

I put my brave face on and turn towards the judges.

**Four's POV**

I can tell Tris is upset that she messed up. But right now it's all up to Christina.

"You both did amazing but near the end, Tris, you had a little hiccup." Christina asks.

Tris nods her head in understanding.

Kat wraps her arm around Tris and says something to her.

"Well you both know I can only pick one of you. But I just want you to know that it has been amazing to work with you. With that said I choose Kat."

Immediately my hand slams down on my button to save her. But so did Blake and Cee Lo.

**So last Sunday I was getting ready for bed and I realized that I forgot to finish writing. I'm sorry guys. HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris' POV**

I knew that Kat was going to win. I turn and hug and whisper my congratulations.

Then I hear the sound of a button being slammed. I turn and see that the other 3 judges have chosen to save me.

My eyes fill up with tears.

Christina yells in excitement.

**Four's POV**

She looks like she is about to cry.

"Okay so Tris you are staying. But now you have to choose your new judge." Christina says.

I can see the wheels turning in Tris' mind.

I stare at her and her eyes meet mine. She takes a deep breath and says,

"I choose Four."

I throw my hands in the air and whoop.

As they come down the stairs Tris does something unexpected. She hugs me.

At first I stiffen then I wrap my arms around her. She pulls back and says, "Thank you."

Then she goes over to Christina and says what I'm guessing is a goodbye.

As her and Kat leave we sit down and continue the competition.

**_timeskip_**

By the end of it I am sore from sitting for so long.

Every team was cut in half by the end of the night.

Al got to stay but barely. The song they chose for him didn't show off his voice.

But lucky for him the other girl had the same problem only worse.

**Tris' POV To after the competition**

When I reach back stage Kat and I hug again and she says,

"I'm so happy that we get to stay together!"

I agree with her only to be enveloped in a giant bear hug from behind.

I squeal and turn around to see Caleb smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm so proud of you Bea. And I know Mom and Dad are too."

I start to tear up at the mention of them.

My Mom was the one who got me started into singing.

And they both signed me up for voice and piano lessons and came to every single recital.

And before he died my Dad taught me how to play guitar.

It wasn't much but after a lot of practice I can now play pretty much anything.

I hug Caleb and he says,

"Let's go celebrate. I'm buying."

**Four's POV (The next day)**

Today is the first rehearsal with my new and improved team.

I felt bad about having to cut half my team but it had to be done.

I spend most of my morning setting up a schedule for today and picking out songs.

Usually I have the TV crew go and tell them the rehearsal times, but decide to do it this time.

After waking up the majority of them with my knocking, most of which had hangovers, I finally came to the last door. Tris'.

She is wearing a band shirt under a flannel, ripped jeans, and red _converse._

I smile and say, "Hey."

Really Tobias? Hey? That's the best you could think of.

The worst part is the fact that I barely know this girl and I'm so nervous I can't speak to her.

What is happening to me? This never happens. Then again I haven't really dated anyone in awhile and even then it wasn't serious.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came by to tell you rehearsal starts at 12:30," I say looking at my watch; 10:46am.

"Thanks where is your practice room?"

I contemplate if I should just tell her or show her. She's smart enough to find it if I tell her but I have time to kill. Oh who am I kidding I know exactly why I want to show her. For some reason every time I'm around her I just want to smile.

"Come on I'll show you."

I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her down a few hallways before we reach the door.

I pull out my keys, unlock the door, and flip on the lights.

**Tris' POV**

My eyes immediately find the _Les Paul _guitar on its stand to my left. I gasp and ask,

"Is that what I think it is?"

I walk over to it and lightly touch it. This is one of my favorite guitars along with the 1956 _Fender Telecaster Blondie. _

I look at Four and ask, "May I."

"Yeah just be careful."

I slowly pick it up and pull the strap over my head.

"Do you play?"

"A little," I try my best to hide my smirk.

"Alright play something."

I set my left hand up any then start playing _Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold._

My hands move to their own accord as I keep up with the extremely fast tempo.

By the time the song is over my hand is cramping up. It has been awhile since I've played.

Four's jaw has dropped. And I understand why A. This is a very difficult song to keep up with and B. Not many people see a guitarist when they look at me.

**Four's POV**

I am absolutely amazed. What else can this girl do?

"Do you play anything else?"

"The piano." She says.

"Would you mind?" I say gesturing to the baby grand piano in the corner.

She shyly walks over and begins to play _Clocks by Coldplay._

**Hey guys this would have been done sooner but it got erased. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK. Have a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Four's POV**

How? How can some one so tiny possess that much talent.

And not only that but she puts so much emotion behind it. I can tell she has been through more pain than she cares to admit.

"That was absolutely incredible." I say. "How come you never told any of us you could play like that?"

"It never came up," she shrugs.

I shake my head and look at my watch. It is 11:05. We have about 10 minutes left.

"So," I sit down on the chair next to the piano, "I feel like we haven't really talked much tell me about yourself."

She turns toward me, straddling the piano bench, and says, "And what makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"Because for any question I ask you, I have to answer the same thing." This means I cant ask anything about her parents.

I pretend to think about a question then ask, "What is your favorite animal?"

"A dog," she says with a laugh.

I smirk and says, "Mine's a narwhal."

She doubles over laughing and asks, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! The are whales with unicorn horns." It is now that I realize that she brings out Tobias.

I have always put on my Four mask in fear of getting hurt again. But she makes me want to put that all behind me.

We talk some more and I learn that she is 23 years old, loves the winter, and loves Chinese food.

I hear a knock at the door and see it's time for the first person to come by. I am doing a dry run with everyone that will take 15 minutes each.

"Well I better get going I'll come back at 12:30." She nods and leaves through the back door.

**_timeskip_**

12:30 finally rolls around and I have to admit I'm kind of excited.

There is a light knock at the door and Tris steps in. I smile and usher her in and sit at the piano.

"Why don't we start with a few scales."

She nods and as she sings I notice her shoulders rising when she takes a breath.

I finish the scale and stand up. Thankfully during this session the camera crew isn't here so I work in peace.

I place my fingers on her shoulders and say, "Make sure when you breath you aren't lifting your shoulders. Try it again."

When she does I press down lightly.

"Better," I drop my hands and move to stand next to her.

I don't know what motivates me to do so but I place my right hand on the front of her stomach and the other on her back.

She is so small that my whole hand reaches across her stomach.

"And don't forget to keep tension here."

I clear my throat and drop my hand.

"Well our time is up I'll see you tomorrow."

She nods then leaves.


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Four's POV**

This week's competition leaves each team with only two contestants left who will then move on to the Finals.

I have finished with all of the rehearsals today and am on my way to a meeting to finalize all the details for the final performance.

I am the first one there besides the TV crew. I sit in my assigned chair and spin around until the rest of the people shuffle in.

"So," our producer, Max, says, "does anybody have an idea for the final performance.

I raise my hand and say, "I think we should sing _Soldier by Gavin DeGraw." _

He nods his head and writes it down on his notepad.

"Any other suggestions?"

Nobody says anything else so he says, "Alright I will ask for permission from the Board, but it looks like we have our song."

We all take that as our cue to leave but Max holds me back.

"I don't want you to get mad but I will ask you one more time. Are you sure you want to quit after this year?"

"You know what? I have decide I'm going to stay."

Relief floods his face and he claps me on the shoulder.

"That's great." He says smiling.

I give him a half smile and we both go in separate directions.

**_timeskip_**

I rub my temples in frustration. This week it's not up to me if someone stays or goes. People who are viewing the show can call in, text, or tweet.

So I can't keep Tris safe anymore.

I know that she doesn't need me to 'keep her safe', but I feel like I need to.

Anybody can tell by the way she holds herself the look in her eyes; she doesn't need some one, especially me, to look out for her.

**(AN: Here is a little extra I wrote I'm finishing it because I figure you guys can carry on the conversation your own way.)**

**Meghan's POV**

I'm on my to meet up with Christina to say goodbye since guest judges are no longer needed in the competition.

I'm on my phone looking at my flight plan for next week. I am about to take a sip of my coffee when I slam into a hard surface.

I feel the coffee seep into my shirt and look up slowly. And with my luck it's Caleb.

I feel the blush spread across my cheeks and stutter out and apology.

**Guess what guys? I got my first negative review! And sorry that I'm a week late but I went to D.C. last week and didn't get back till late.**

**-K**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV**

My voice has finally healed!

I'm freaking out because this week all but two people remain on each team.

Chris says I shouldn't worry about anything and that I need to relax. So tonight she is taking me clubbing.

I should be excited right? I'm spending time with my best friend but I'm not really the party type.

I mean the last party I went to was when I graduated from high school. And even then I only stayed for 20 minutes.

Chris is right I need to loosen up. I check the mirror one last time. I'm wearing a long sleeved black dress that goes to my knees and _Converse _(of course).

I turn around and come face to face with Caleb... wearing a suit.

"Where are you going?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Leave it to my brother avoid answering.

"I'm going out with Chris."

"I'm going on a date."

A smile breaks out over both our faces, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He says as he grabs his keys and asks, "Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah."

**_timeskip_ **

I grill him the whole way but he doesn't budge an inch.

He pulls up to the club and says, "Be safe." He then proceeds to push me out of the car.

I find Chris standing in line next to Will. I slip in next to them and chat as the line moves at an extremely slow pace.

When we get inside Chris immediately orders a round of drinks.

**_timeskip_**

I'm not sure how many drinks I've had; I lost count after 3.

I really want to leave so I tell Chris. She is not nearly as drunk as me so she tells me to sit down and wait a moment.

She takes my phone and calls someone. But right now I'm to tired to care.

There are so many lights in here I have to cover my eyes.

I don't know how much time passes but I soon hear a soothing voice.

"Tris?"

My vision is blurred but after a moment I see Four.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Your friend called and said you were in no condition to drive."

He grabs me by the arms and slowly lifts me up.

When the door open a blast of cold air hits me. I feel sick. I race over to the nearest trash can and spill my guts.

I feel and hand rub soothing circles on back. When I'm done I stand back up to fast and sway.

Four swiftly picks me up bridal style and I notice the way the air feels on my legs.

I giggle and swing my legs.

When we reach his car he places me inside and shuts the door.

He jogs around to the other side and plops down on his own seat.

He starts the car and freezes when I poke his cheek.

"Your very pretty," I say while giggling.

"Not as pretty as you." He says. He reaches into the backseat and retrieves a water bottle.

"Here that will help with the hangover."

I gratefully chug it down and he tells me to put my seat belt on.

I reach for it but when I do I can't seem to understand where plugs in.

Four gently places his hands over mine and clicks it into place.

"Thanks Four."

He turns and looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Call me Tobias."

"Okay Tobias."

His smile is the last thing I see before go to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Four's POV**

I shut my door as light as I can and run around to the other side.

I open the door, unbuckle her, and gently lift her into my arms. I am reminded of the night she got attacked and I had to carry her to my room.

Little did I know I would get a chance to do it again.

As I walk her up to her room she starts to wake up.

She looks around and asks, "Where are we?"

"I'm taking you to your room so your brother can take care of you," I say. Even though I wouldn't mind taking care of her I'm sure her brother would rather do it.

"Oh he's on a date he was even wearing a suit! I bet you would look good in a suit, but then again you always look good," she says.

"That's encouraging," I say slightly sarcastic. I smile though at what she said.

She mumbles then looks up at me while touching my face. "You're very handsome," she says then starts giggling uncontrollably.

"Thank you and you are very beautiful." I say without thinking. _I really hope she won't remember this conversation._

She then proceeds to swing her legs back and forth and continues her fit of giggling.

**_timeskip_**

I lie her down on the bed make her comfortable. I go to the kitchen and sigh.

The clock on my oven reads 3:26am.

_What am I doing?_

She is a contestant and I am a judge. If the press ever found out that she has spent the night in my room _twice_; they would have a field day.

But I can't help it. She's not like anyone I've ever met.

I run my hand down my face in frustration and grab two headache pills and some water.

I place them on the nightstand knowing she will have a splitting headache in the morning.

I crash on my couch and try to get as much sleep as I can.

**_timeskip_**

I wake up to the alarm on my phone and groggily go into my room to check on Tris.

She is sitting up in bed rubbing her temples.

I reach for the empty glass of water and ask, "Do you want some more water?"

She nods her head and groans. I chuckle and get her more water.

I hand her the water and and she chugs it down.

**I am so sorry I took 3 weeks to update. And that this is a short update. But I'm getting ready to start a new school and...I'm lazy so.**

**-K**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I won nothing and no one.**

**Tris'** **POV**

I roll over in my bed and take a deep breath.

I smell sweat, metal, and something distinctly male. I open my eyes and see a glass of water and two pills. I sit up slowly in bed due to the fact that my skull is pounding.

My throat feels scratchy and dry. I blindly search for the water and chug it down then proceed to rub my temples. I hear a noise and look up. Four is standing in the door way with bags under his eyes.

He walks over and puts his hand out, "Do you want some more water?"

I nod my head then groan from the action. I hear him slightly chuckle and walk away.

Last night is still kind of foggy. I do remember Tobias coming to pick me up.

_Wait why did I call him Tobias. _Then I remember him telling me to call him that.

He comes back in the room with a full glass of water. I take the cup and sip it slower this time.

"So do you remember anything that happened last night?" He asked.

I pause. Should I tell him that I remember his name? "Um not much just you picking me up."

He must have noticed my pause because he squints his eyes.

"Tris I know you remember."

"Remember what?" I ask. Why am I keeping this up. He already knows why not just say it.

"My name," he says leaning forward while shrugging his shoulders, "I know you remember."

I nod and look down.

He nods and says, "You can can call me that when we are alone."

My head snaps up. Even the tabloids don't know his name.

"Why are you telling me." I refrain from adding _of all_ _people_.

"I know we haven't know each other for very long but I feel like I can trust you."

I finish of the rest of my water and stand up. I must have done it to fast cause my stomach flips.

I steady myself and say, "Well I better get back I'm sure Caleb is worried." Even though leaving is the last thing I want to do.

Besides Peter I've never really had a boyfriend and well look how that turned out.

While standing in the hall I turn around to face Four. "Thank you," I say then I hug him. Unlike last he doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me.

**time skip**

I open my door and am met with silence.

"Caleb, are you here?" I hear shuffling and turn around.

_I did not see this coming._

**Hello people of Fanfiction. The reason my updates have been minimal is the fact that I have started school. Ugh I know right. But the good part is because I go to a year round school (hence the fact I have started in July) I get longer breaks which means longer chapters! So have a great week see you next time.**

**-K**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV**

"Umm," I said nervously. I can feel my face turn a dark red, "I'm going to go now."

Before she could say anything I practically ran out of my room. I stop in the hallway and cover my face. And I laugh.

I cannot believe _Meghan Trainór_ was Caleb's date. Which apparently went well seeing as she spent the night.

Seconds later Caleb pops out of the room looking frantic. When he spots me he sighs and says, "It's not what it looks like."

"Then what did happen? Because this isn't like you to bring someone back to your place after the first date."

"We didn't do anything," he says shyly, "we just stayed up late talking and she fell asleep so I took her to my room and I slept in your room."

I nod and attempt to go back inside but he stops me.

"On no not so fast," I can tell he's going into big brother mode, "where were you?"

I pause. How do you tell someone _oh well last night I got really drunk so Four, who is a judge for the competition, came and picked me up then took me back to his place. But don't worry that isn't the first time I've been there. _Yeah don't think that will go over very well.

"I got a little drunk so Christina and I took a cab back to her place." I feel guilty for lying to him but if he knew that Four took back to his apartment _again _then he would have put his Marine training to use.

He nods believing me. I slip past him and go to my room to get out of my dress from last night. After I shower and change I head off to the final rehearsal for tonight.

So far everyone was assigned their solo last night. I enter the room and Marlene sashays over to me with a wide grin.

"He asked me out." Even though I have only known Marlene for a week I know exactly who she is talking about. She never stops talking about him. She sighs every time she says his name; Uriah. Apparently he's the perfect guy for her, or so I hear, but he hasn't had the courage to ask her out, leaving them to be friends but secretly wishing for more.

"It's about time. How long have you been friends? Five years?"

"Seven," she says while tucking her long strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

I shake my head and ask, "So what song are you singing?"

"_Ghost by Ella Henderson._"

I nod and walk over to the counter covered in every type of coffee imaginable. I grab one at random and place it in the brewer because right now I could care less. My stomach is still queasy from last night.

"Tough night?" She asks looking at the bags under my eyes.

I open my mouth to answer when Tobias walks in.

"Alright guys so tonight is when all but two of you will leave. I just want you to know if I could have it my way I would have all of you win," he says taking a quick glance in my direction.

"But this competition is a great way to show the world what you can do."

He then slips into the room adjacent to him and a TA comes in with a list.

"Alright first rehearsal is Marlene. As for everyone else some one will come get you." She says and then walks away talking into her headset.

I walk back to my room and go over the song I'm going to sing. _Crazy by Kat Dahlia. _

As I'm listening the reality of what is happening starts to sink in. I'm about to go on stage, _live, _and whether or not I stay is now up to the voters. I feel those stupid butterflies again. Flapping their stupid wings making that sickening feeling from this morning return. I take a few calm breaths and focus on the music.

I listen to the song a couple of times before I hear a knock at my door and a small voice say, "It's time for your rehearsal."

* * *

><p>I exit my rehearsal with Tobias and Patrick Stúmp feeling more secure than when I entered.<p>

* * *

><p>I look at the clock for the seventh time in two minutes. It's finally time for me to head over to Tori. But before I go I grab the bracelet Tobias gave me. As I secure the clasp a calm washes over me. I take one last deep breath and make my way to Tori.<p>

When I get there she dresses me in 5 inch wedges with white lace covering my feet, a pair of high rise skinny jeans, a white tank top with a jean colored button up flannel. Since I've had my hair in a braid all day she lets it flow naturally and lightly covers it with hairspray.

**Hello people of the virtual world. This chapter would have been longer but I really wanted to update today. This is a little longer than what I have been writing lately. And hopefully I can update this weekend because I have the next chapter outlined. Anyway have a great rest of the week :)**

**-K**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV**

You know that moment when your so nervous you just block it all out. That's how I'm feeling. The only bad thing is after a while it catches back up to me and I'm a shaking mess.

I can't help but think about Tobias while singing this. I know it's stupid but I can't help it. There is something about him. I want to learn everything about him and I want him to learn everything about me. He makes me want to be a better person. I never felt like this with Peter. I smile and start.

Someone hands me a microphone and I step onto the stage I take a deep breath and my music starts.

_Is it crazy that I want you to stay_  
><em> When I tell you to leave,<em>  
><em> When I tell you go?<em>  
><em> Is it crazy that I say your own name<em>  
><em> More times a day<em>  
><em> Than I say my own?<em>  
><em> Tell me, baby, is it crazy?<em>  
><em> Tell me, baby, is it crazy?<em>

_ Is it crazy when you're gone for a minute_  
><em> I'm missing you, Yeah I feel alone.<em>  
><em> Is it crazy that I'm jealous of them b***hes<em>  
><em> When they get your time,<em>  
><em> And I know it's wrong?<em>  
><em> But, tell me, is it crazy?<em>  
><em> Yeah, I need to know if it's crazy.<em>  
><em> Damn.<em>

_ 'Cause I ain't been myself._  
><em> Lately something's going on.<em>  
><em> Nah boy, I ain't even slept,<em>  
><em> I been up all night long<em>  
><em> In my head,<em>  
><em> Tryna figure out what I want, what I do,<em>  
><em> What I don't.<em>

_ Is it crazy all that makes sense is you?_  
><em> Tell me, 'cause it's blowing my mind.<em>  
><em> Tell me, 'cause I don't understand,<em>  
><em> How someone just can walk into your life,<em>  
><em> And everything before them you forget.<em>

_ Is it crazy?_  
><em> Tell me what's going on,<em>  
><em> I need to know.<em>  
><em> 'Cause I ain't tryna lose myself,<em>  
><em> Or lose control.<em>  
><em> Baby, tell me the truth,<em>  
><em> I need to know.<em>  
><em> Is it crazy?<em>  
><em> Baby, is it crazy?<em>

_ Is it crazy that I told my ex don't call no more, 'cause I'm in love?_  
><em> Is it crazy that I keep your shirt right here, just to smell your cologne?<em>  
><em> Damn that sounds crazy.<em>  
><em> Tell me is it crazy?<em>

_ 'Cause I ain't been myself,_  
><em> Lately something's going on.<em>  
><em> Nah boy, I ain't even slept,<em>  
><em> I been up all night long<em>  
><em> In my head,<em>  
><em> Tryna figure out what I want, what I do,<em>  
><em> What I don't.<em>

_ Is it crazy all them answers is you?_  
><em> Tell me 'cause it's blowing my mind,<em>  
><em> Tell me 'cause I don't understand,<em>  
><em> How someone just can walk into your life,<em>  
><em> And everything before them you forget.<em>

_ Is it crazy?_  
><em> Is it crazy? (crazy)<em>  
><em> Is it crazy? (crazy)<em>  
><em> Is it crazy?<em>  
><em> Tell me is it crazy?<em>  
><em> Is it crazy?<em>  
><em> Is it crazy?<em>

_ Well if it is, I'll just be crazy for you._  
><em> Baby, 'cause it's blowing my mind.<em>  
><em> Tell me, 'cause I don't understand,<em>  
><em> How someone just can walk into your life,<em>  
><em> And everything before them you forget.<em>

_ I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you [x2]_

"That was amazing!" Christina shouted.

"I think that was your best performance yet," Blake says, "but it isn't up to us." I nod because the only way I'm staying on the show is if I get voted for.

Tobias smiles at me as I walk off the stage, and that simple action left me blushing.

I hear the host of the show, Max, say, "If you would like to vote for Tris call, text, or tweet us 00006 to 84386489 (THEVOICE)."

I give a thumbs up to Kat as I walk by and she gives me a nervous smile.

I find Caleb and he gives me a bear hug. "You did great Bumble Bee." I punch his arm for calling me that.

We go back to the viewing room to watch everyone else.

**_timeskip_**

Marlene, Kat, Al, Christina, Caleb, and I all gather in my room to watch the show.

Now all we can do is wait.

**Guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter is so short. But I wanted to update. I just kept putting it off and I just never got around to it. Again I feel terrible for leaving you guys hanging. **

**-K**


End file.
